Right Handed
by Urge2Kill
Summary: Very slight 5927... or 2759. Try to imagine the Inheritance and how would the mafia welcome Tsuna, the dame kid who wants to destroy the Vongola.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of KHR

**Beta**: none

**Words**: 787

**Summary**: very slight 5927. Mostly bout thinking of mafia and stuff.

**

* * *

Right-handed**

_A variety of studies suggest that 70% to 90% of the world population are right-handed rather than left-handed or any other form of handedness._

_Wikipedia_

His hand ached painfully. He could barely move it. Everything that was below his wrist, no, everything that was below his elbow was a tight knot of nerves. And each cell there made him aware of its existence with intense pain. The skin of his right hand felt like burning. The bones felt crashed to tiny pieces with sharp edges that tore his flesh. The muscles gave him the nagging pain of tiredness.

Tsuna looked down at his right hand that rested on the arm of his ridiculously expensive and luxury armchair. It looked dead. And it looked alien like it was never his.

His hand was weak and couldn't do anything. Because of them.

Before he inherited the Vongola he wanted to destroy and build anew as something that would protect and bring peace he never realized what kind of task it would be. But during the ceremony after he stopped pointless running from himself the weight of his decision fell on him with crashing force.

He was sure he wouldn't be able to make it. Because he saw them. He never imagined the Vongola to be that enormous.

Countless men in dark suits came to him knelt down and kissed the ring on his right hand. One by one. The line never seemed to get shorter. Tsuna couldn't remember their faces. But he could remember the coldness of their lips and their breathes on his hand and sharp icy envy in their eyes. They vow to him and knelt before him but they all seemed to test him with their gazes and their almost unnoticeable smirks. Each and every one of them was a dangerous wolf who checked out the new flock leader. Tsuna realized he would be eaten alive by those men if he tries to destroy the core of their criminal world. Their eyes burned holes in his head with their passion greed blood-thirst and envy but he forced himself to give a small smile to everyone like he never noticed the amount of purely disgusting feelings everyone put in a small kiss on his hand.

Tsuna knew he didn't look like a boss at all. In fact he didn't look strong or smart or cool too. And so he was ready many would be disappointed. But he wasn't ready to this amount of hostility. He understood Mukuro's hatred towards everything mafia-related perfectly well now. He didn't share his Mist's feelings but understood and accepted them.

Tsuna looked at his hand tiredly. His face felt sore after so much smiling too. His hand didn't feel like his at all. He started to believe in those 'evil eye' or 'whammy' things. He was drained.

"Judaime." The familiar voice woke him up from his daydream. Yes, he had to go. There was still a party to attend. Reborn wouldn't buy an excuse like 'sorry my hand was mouth-raped numerous times so I want to crawl to some dark hole and die there.'

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

Instead of the answer his best friend knelt and took his hand. For some time Gokudera held his hand and rubbed it in his palms like warming it up. Tsuna was rendered speechless under the unwavering gaze of those green eyes that were shining with deep emotion. His senses started to return to his numb palm when long slender but strong fingers that were used to both fighting and playing piano massaged it over and over. Without loosing their eyes' contact Tsuna's right hand was brought to pale lips. Warm breathe was soon followed by incredibly hot touch that heated all of Tsuna's body. The angry but warm wave ran from his hand shocking at first but giving strength after. Tsuna's cheeks flushed. It felt almost intimate and wrong but as well right and inspiring. But most of all it felt relieving and pleasurable.

"Judaime." Tsuna only nodded and allowed to lead himself by the hand to another hall.

Tsuna felt his hand being held in the other's one. Only this small thing made his hand feel strong like when he was wearing his X gloves. His resolve was to protect what was dear to him even if it meant destroying the Vongola. And now he saw the nowadays Vongola. He wouldn't feel any regrets for that cold greedy faceless crowd when he did it. And he would absolutely do it.

They opened the heavy door and the chaos of sounds of the party made them deaf for some time. Tsuna wasn't aware of numerous stares the faceless people gave to them with their hands linked and fingers intertwined. He was thinking that his lips were awfully tired of smiling but fortunately he knew who could take care of them.

* * *

10x for reading.

The quote from wiki amused me to no end. 'Any other form of handedness'... well, I suppose there are people that use both hands equally. But what about that '**any **other'... what other**s** besides right-handed and left-handed? I counted only one other that I mentioned above (both-handed or what?). Or are octopuses a part of 'world population' now so there are lots of other forms of handedness?


End file.
